fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jegura
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = N/A |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Heavenly Body Magic |Character2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Kanji2 = カグラ・ミカヅチ |Romaji2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Alias2 = White Ribbon |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 23 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Gravity Change |Image Gallery = }} Jegura (じぇぐら Jegura) is a fanon pairing between Crime Sorciere Mage, Jellal Fernandes and Mermaid Heel Mage, Kagura Mikazuchi. About Jellal and Kagura Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member of Crime Sorcière. Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's). This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose grey pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the Former Mage's staves as his own. When he was young, Jellal was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Erza's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free. Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref's ghost, he drastically changed: Jellal became obsessed with the idea of building a new R-System and treated the slaves much better — to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered Erza's name, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Jellal wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Erza convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Knights, Jellal remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Jellal is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did, as he created Crime Sorcière: an Independent Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from responding to Erza's feelings, which he reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint, he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Kagura Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands. It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. After overhearing Millianna's conversation and discovering what really happened, her hatred for Jellal begins to lessen, although it still seems to trouble her. History Jellal's History As a child, Jellal was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven together with other slaves, such as Erza, Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, wherein he acted as the leading figure of their group. There, after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref, and thus create a world of "true freedom". He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island, and told them afterward that it was Erza's doing, as she had gone insane with her newfound Magic Powers. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. While growing up, Jellal was taken under the tutelage of the Oración Seis leader Brain, having taught Jellal some of his skills and Magic, namely one of them being the Self-Destruction Spell. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother. Kagura's History When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. Relationship Jellal and Kagura have the exact opposite of a romantic relationship. Kagura has hated Jellal for a long time due to Jellal killing her older brother, Simon, and as a result kept her sword, Archenemy, sheathed for a long time in the hopes of finding Jellal and unsheathing her blade to kill him. However, after overhearing Millianna's conversation and finding out that Ultear was possessing Jellal, her hate for him seemed to lessen, although it still appeared to trouble her. Eventually she and Jellal met during the battle against Alvarez Empire. Kagura was at first sickened by his arrival, but learned to work with him, although she still does not consider him her ally. Jellal, on the other hand, seems to be aware that Kagura is the sister of the man he'd killed long ago. He seemingly pays no mind to her harshness towards him as a result. After Jellal pushed her out of the way during their battle with Neinhart, Kagura's feelings for him seem to have changed a bit. She no longer wants to kill him, and was even trying to revive him when Jellal gets knocked unconscious by the ship's anchor. After the battle, Kagura states that she no longer wishes to reflect on the past, coming to respect Jellal as an ally, if not as a friend. A year after this, the two maintain a professional-like acquaintanceship, as Jellal came to Kagura for leads on Touka, a woman he has been targeting. It is shown that he trusts her a bit more than other guild mages, as he revealed Touka’s identity to her despite refusing others of this information (Sorano, a former Crime Sorciere mage, included). Sypnosis Grand Magic Games arc After the events of the third day, Jellal was trying to track down the mysterious dark magic he felt. However he was intercepted by Doranbolt (Mest Gryder) who ripped off his cap and mask, shocking Lahar and the other council members as Jellal begins to panic. At the same time, Kagura and her team were walking out, when Kagura caught Jellal and started to get sick. However she eventually calms down and angrily realizes that Fairy Tail was hiding the escape convict. Jellal was released by Lahar and Doranbolt thanks to Yajima. After the end of the games, Kagura attempts to murder Jellal while he was talking to an angry Millianna and defensive Erza. However, she learns the truth from Ultear, who explains that she was manipulating Jellal. This prevents her from doing so as she sadly sheathes her sword. Alvarez Empire arc As Kagura and Erza make their way to Hargeon's port to defeat Neinhart, one of the Spriggan 12, two enemies attempt to ambush them from above. However they are both taken out by Jellal before the two girls could react. Jellal firmly states that he has come to defeat Zeref once and for all as Kagura becomes sickened by his arrival. Later, the trio make their way onto the ship and look for Neinhart when they are suddenly surrounded by darkness. Unable to see, they are pushed away by some magic force. When the darkness clears, the culprit is revealed to be Simon, Kagura's brother. Jellal is shocked to see him alive and Kagura begins to shed tears. However, Jellal glares at Simon, and before Kagura could react, he puts his hand in front of the trembling girl and claims that the Simon in front of them is an imposter. Kagura angrily wipes away her tears and calls Jellal a fiend, believing that the Simon in front if her is real. She is cut off when they hear laughter above them, only to find Neinhart, who explains that what they were seeing is their Neinhart praises Jellal for his quick thinking and proceeds to make Simon disappear. Kagura in tears once again, starts to run towards her "brother" despite Jellal's protests. Neinhart sends a wave of magic energy towards Kagura, who is timely pushed out of the way by Jellal, although they are sent into the ocean. Kagura, underwater with Jellal, angrily tries to get him off her despite the fact that he had saved her from Neinhart's attack. The Mermaid Heel Mage then thinks of getting back to Erza and providing assistance. However, she looks down to find that the ship's landed over Jellal's body, knocking him unconscious. Kagura, with a murderous look on her face, reminds herself that he was responsible for her brother's death, but ends up carrying him to the shore anyway. Kagura lifts her sword, still stuck with the idea of killing the blunette, but eventually decides not to. Kagura then moves in to resuscitate the Crime Soriciere Mage. When Jellal wakes up, the two rush to the ship, only to find that Neinhart's Historia of Kyoka had tortured Erza and wounded her severely, causing the redhead to collapse. Kagura rushes to Erza's side, and is surprised to see Jellal, who's furious, shoot Neinhart a menacing glare. Jellal begins to cast an advanced version of Grand Chariot, and surprises Kagura when the day sky turns to a starry night sky. However, Neinhart summons Simon again, but Kagura slashes him, finally coming to realize that Neinhart's Historia is not her brother. Jellal is shocked by her actions, but the swordswoman yells at him to cast the spell. Jellal casts Grand Chariot, defeats Neinhart, and destroys much of the ship. Kagura smiles at an exhausted Jellal's victory, possibly meaning that she has finally forgiven her once sworn enemy. At some point, Jellal leaves Kagura and joins Meredy to clean up the Empire's remaoning forces. Kagura, with Erza and the others in a tent, recalls doing CPR on Jellal and turns red. Navigation Category:Jegura Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help